


original thirteen idiots

by singMinxsing



Series: indulgent state fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Original Thirteen Colonies, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singMinxsing/pseuds/singMinxsing
Summary: rhode rage:this is getting obnoxiousrhode rage:someone pls shut them upyorkie worldwide:wanna go around the greatest city in the world Sam?boston prick:going to Boston is a 3 hour drive thoughyorkie worldwide:. . .boston prick:yes my beloved empire state?(The original thirteen and their chatroom for professional use only.)
Relationships: Connecticut/New Jersey (Hetalia), Delaware/Pennsylvania (Hetalia), Maryland/Virginia (Hetalia), Massachusetts/New York (Hetalia), New Hampshire/Vermont (Hetalia)
Series: indulgent state fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073579
Kudos: 16





	original thirteen idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Chat names  
> tax evader - Delaware  
> hershey queen - Pennsylvania  
> peach bitch - Georgia  
> boston prick - Massachusetts  
> yorkie worldwide - New York  
> crabby darling - Maryland  
> mother idiot - Virginia  
> krispy bbq - North Carolina  
> palm slap - South Carolina  
> zero chill - New Hampshire  
> greater nutmegger - Connecticut  
> cranberry shore - New Jersey  
> rhode rage - Rhode Island

**rhode rage:** ok

**rhode rage:** which one of u bitchfuckers drank my whiskey

**mother idiot:** Your alcohol intake Nathan

**greater nutmegger:** pot meet kettle

**crabby darling:** he got you dare Ginny

**mother idiot:** Betrayed

**mother idiot:** Betrayed by my own wife

**mother idiot:** I will never recover from this

**mother idiot: @tax_evader** take care of them as i perish

**tax evader:** No thanks

**tax evader:** You’re called mother idiot for a reason

**crabby darling:** and you call me dramatic 

**crabby darling:** i still love u

**mother idiot:** I never denied that I wasn’t

**mother idiot:** Love you too

**hershey queen:** how dare

**hershey queen:** i thought we agreed on not flexing

**crabby darling:** flexourringsginny.jpg

**mother idiot:** surewhynot.jpg

**greater nutmegger:** we get it

**greater nutmegger:** ur married

**hershey queen:** leave us single souls be

**boston prick: @yorkie_worldwide**

**yorkie worldwide:** didisrslywakeupforthis.jpg

**boston prick:** hellyeahyouwill.jpg

**cranberry shore:** that couldve been us **@greater_nutmegger**

**greater nutmegger:** do you hear something?

**palm slap:** Ouch

**rhoad rage:** excuse me but

**rhode rage:** m y W H I S K E Y

**rhode rage:** its G O N E

**yorkie worldwide:** im going back to sleep

**yorkie worldwide:** call me when act 2 theater level drama happens

**yorkie worldwide:** or when my city gets its electricity back

**peach bitch:** Jakob for the love of Alfred

**peach bitch:** Sleep normally

**yorkie worldwide:** i am literally the city that never sleeps 

**palm slap:** Dont u mean state?

**yorkie worldwide:** same thing

**tax evasion:** Speaking of flexing

**zero chill:** i took it

**tax evasion:** Where’s New Hampshire?

**tax evasion:** There he is

**cranberry shore:** Henry

**cranberry shore:** i respect you

**boston prick:** that’s rare 

**cranberry shore:** b UT DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?!?

**cranberry shore:** and fuck you, Massy

**palm slap:** Nah

**palm slam:** Hed rather have York do him

**krispy bbq:** wtijgofcugiysyrwtys

**krispy bbq:** u shouldve seen Massy’s face

**krispy bbq:** hes redder than his hair

**rhode rage:** prepare to lose your kneecaps bitch

**tax evader:** Bc that’s the only thing u could reach

**peach bitch:** DELAWARE???

**krispy bbq:** i would usually expect this from either Hampshire or Massy

**krispy bbq:** Conny when he is feeling particularly spiteful

**greater nutmegger:** no comment

**krispy bbq:** but Delaware?

**zero chill:** its for Vermont

**rhode rage:** ur next Del

**zero chill:** he made it into brownies

**rhode rage:**. . . 

**rhode rage:** because its James

**rhode rage:** tell him he gets a pass

**tax evader:** Leave some for me

**zero chill:** he used a whole bottle for a reason

**zero chill: @palm_slap** can you bring some of your

**zero chili:** reapers?

**krispy bbq:** I dont like where this is going

**palm slap:** Keep talking

**krispy bbq:** sis no

**zero chill:** James estimated that he will at least make around 25 batches

**mother idiot:** 25!?

**zero chill:** and he plans to do good ol russian roulette

**zero chill:** but with alcoholic cookies and carolina reapers

**krispy bbq:** this is beyond chaotic

**krispy bbq:** more chaotic than the time Rhody sailed during hurricane season

**rhode rage:** i lived

**greater nutmegger:** Florida has been a very bad influence

**hershey queen:** where do u think all those Florida man stories come from?

**hershey queen:** Jersey?

**cranberry shore:** i am actually not offended by this

**crabby darling:** u think this is a compliment 

**cranberry shore:** yeah i do

**palm slap:** Tell him i will have an entire package ready

**palm slap:** This will be fun

**zero chill** : it will

**yorkie worldwide:** i am awake now

**boston prick:** of course you would wake up for this

**yorkie worldwide:** i did say i would be awake for act 2 theater level drama

**peach bitch:** Just try not to put so much in one cookie please

**peach bitch:** Not all of us can handle the spice

**zero chill** **:** and why not?

**peach bitch:** You and Vermont won’t get peach cobbler for a year

**zero chill:** fine

**zero chill:** James would murder me if he knew i deprived him from Cora’s peach cobbler 

**greater nutmegger:** i would do the same if someone caused me to lose access to Cora’s legendary peach cobbler 

**greater nutmegger:** they are probably better than America’s apple pies and that’s saying something

**peach bitch:** Ur making me blush 

**peach bitch:** Thank you

**cranberry shore:** i want some dessert now

**cranberry shore:** **@greater_nutmegger**

**cranberry shore:** wanna grab some apple pie together later?

**greater nutmegger:** sure

**cranberry shore:** wow? really?

**greater nutmegger:** its a date, isnt it?

**tax evader:** Holy shit

**boston prick:** who are you and what have you done to Connecticut?

**mother idiot:** Never thought I would see the day where David flirted back

**crabby darling:** i think David just killed Aaron

**yorkie worldwide:** i am so glad to be awake

**greater nutmegger: @cranberry_shore** see you after the meeting

**cranberry shore:** y

**cranberry shore:** Yes

**zero chill:** also 

**zero chill:** marriedgoals.jpg

**hershey queen:** gdnsrayjchkfulck i feel attacked 

**crabby darling:** want to pick up some crabs in chesapeake bay Ginny?

**mother idiot:** anything for you honey

**crabby darling:** thanks babe

**rhode rage:** this is getting obnoxious 

**rhode rage:** someone pls shut them up

**yorkie worldwide:** wanna go around the greatest city in the world Sam?

**boston prick:** going to Boston is a 3 hour drive though

**yorkie worldwide:** . . .

**boston prick** : yes my beloved empire state?

**yorkie worldwide:** i heard there’s some good clam chowder down the street

**boston prick:** i’ll pick up some cheesecake on the way

**yorkie worldwide:** you’re the greatest

**boston prick:** i know

**hershey queen:** why is like half of us dating?

**krispy bbq:** because they finally got their shit together

**zero chill:** just so you know

**zero chill:** James and I have benn in a stable relationship ever since 1876

**hershey queen:** it’s been that long?

**hershey queen:** i feel old

**tax evader:** we are all old


End file.
